Ultimate Enemy Twist
by MorganRocks236
Summary: In the Ultimate Enemy Danny was stressed from the C.A.T In the Future he turned Evil... Now he must face the stress of having two Father's Trying to find his other Mother while being on the run from his older evil self Dan. Will Danny succeed or Die in the Process. DxS R
1. In the Begining

Ultimate Enemy Twist

Chapter 1

**Hi People Im back...Im srry for not writing for any of my other stories but I had a small case of writer's Block,But I was watching the Ultimate enemy when this story popped into my head...I couldn't think of anything for the other stories so I thouh how about I try this on for size. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

...

This day keeps getting worse and worse. Not being able to study for the C.A.T's that Mr Lancer keeps going on and on about, And then having to go into my future and fight my older annoying,evil self. But-, Okay let's start from the begging it all Started this Morning In school.

Flashback

Sam,Tucker and I were in the Auditorium Listening Mr. Lancer keep on going on and on about the C.A.T's. Explaining if you get a good mark your future awaits good things,But if you fail you'll live your life getting paid at minimum wadge at the Nasty told us Jazz got the highest mark in the C.A.T's and another Irving got the lowest mark in the C.A.T's. Mr Lancer offended him making him explain how the sauces in the Nasty Sauce could explode if introduced to Boiling heat could cause the sauce to take out a whole Lancer then Places the test answers in a brief case and hand cuffs it to his arm and leaves the stage.

End of Flashback

I was home in the kitchen studying for the big test when Jazz came in and started talking with me when my ghost sense went off. I yelled at Jazz to get out of my room oblivious to the point we were in the kitchen. She went and I tured around to see a little girls ghost. She said her name was BoxLunch and was the daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady Eww. We fought and managed to fight to the Nasty Burger, and pretty much destroyed the place when I looked down to see a medallion. About to grab I felt something on my back and took it off to reveal the Tests answers.

Later on I was about to open the answers in a case were Sam and Tucker telling me not to cheat, Just about to open them my ghost sense went off again Sam and Tucker being happy about me not cheating were not ready when the ghost came in and I asked who he was he was SkulTech Both Skulker and Technus working together...That is a definate yikes!. We fought and Fought when they caught me in a clamp and shocked me. Sam and Tucker came to the rescue and short circuted SkulTech's suit when his medallion fell off, Sam got to me and pulled But before Tucker got to us we disappered.

We ended up in a tower in the Ghost Zone with all these Clocks in it. The Clamp off me. We walked around when Sam came across a portal with an older looking me in it, Destroying everything in sight. After a few minutes of watching we heard movement. I spun around and seen SkulTech was being Transported away by an old man,Wait a minute a kid, No and Adult ok Im confused. He started off telling us stuff when I asked him who he was, He was Clockwork Master of Time. We started off ok when he told me I had to be taken care of so my future wouldn't come. After him trying to kill me we had no where to go. Out only chance the Future, We jumped through not looking back.

Clockwork was watching them as they jumped through the Portal when he said a shocking 4 words.

"Good Luck my Son"

...

So what do you think?. Please let me know, R&R


	2. Meeting the Monster Named Dan

Ultimate Enemy Twist

Chapter 2

**Thanks jeanette9a for being my first reviewer, Hi Im back now I hate this next part.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Danny Phantom *sigh***

**...**

**Previously on Ultimate Enemy Twist**

We ended up in a tower in the Ghost Zone with all these Clocks in it. The Clamp off me. We walked around when Sam came across a portal with an older looking me in it, Destroying everything in sight. After a few minutes of watching we heard movement. I spun around and seen SkulTech was being Transported away by an old man,Wait a minute a kid, No and Adult ok Im confused. He started off telling us stuff, when I asked him who he was, He was Clockwork Master of Time. We started off ok, until he told me I had to be taken care of so my future wouldn't come. After him trying to kill me we had no where to go. Our only chance the Future, We jumped through the portal not looking back.

Clockwork was watching them as they jumped through the Portal when he said a shocking 4 words.

"Good Luck my Son"

...

When we landed outside of the portal we couldn't believe what we saw. House's burned down, Lampost's cracked and fire hydrants spraying water in all direction's.

We continued down the streets disbelieving looks plastered onto our face's, When out of nowhere a net came out and caught me inside.

"I have you know Phantom!" A figure said in the shadow's, When the figure approached us it turned out the figure was Valerie.

"Valerie!" I screamed."Let me go" but she just smirked lifting an ecto gun at me.

"Not this time Phantom, After everthing you've done I finally have you here, After all the lives you taken" charging her gun she continued "It's your time to di-" She started only to be blasted back against a brick wall by an ecto wave.

"Actually" We looked up to see Dan smirking. "That was me" he stated.

"Phantom" Valerie hissed through clenched teeth,She jumped on her hover board and shot ecto blasts at him. He fell to the ground steaming. Standing up, Dan jumped up flying towards Valerie, She threw ecto grenades at Dan which he just used ecto intangabilty to phase though them. He reached Valerie and gripped her shoulders tight.

"You know if I had a bit of respect for my past, I would let you live,... But that's not how I work" He said flicking her away with an ecto blast which she was headed for the brick building, Having watching enough I broke out of the net and flew to Valerie and phased her through the building anding on the other side she looked up at me and smiled.

"Your from the Past aren't you" She asked "Almost forgot how cute you used to be" She said falling unconsious.

I smiled "Wow, An older girl likes me!" I got up and gasped "SAM!" I flew as fast as I could to see Dan holding Sam up by her neck.

"You know Samantha If I had an ounce of humanity left this would be a very touching reunion" He said laughing at Sam's death glare. "But I surrendered my human half a long time ago" He said Lifting his free hand charging with Ecto energy about to blast her in the head which would kill her instantly.

"DAN" I yelled getting his attention. While he wasn't looking Sam kicked him in the Nuts being freed instantly running over to me.

"Let's get out of here" She yelled running forward but not forggeting about grabing my hand in the process.

...

After running for who know's how long we found my old house and hid in the allyway, We kept are mouths shut and listened for Dan. But he never came.

"I think were clear" I said sticking my head of the lane looking all ways looking for Dan.

"Come on" I said walking forward grabbing Sam's hand and walking up the front stairs of Fenton Work's. We opened the door and walked in. I quickly changed into my Human form for caution. **(Danny dosn't know Everyone he loved died yet)**

"Mom...Dad" I yelled. We walked down to the lab to find it completly destroyed excpet for some working computers.

"Help" I heard someone yell, I ran forward and seen and arm poked out of the debris. I gripped the arm turning some would intangible first, pulling out Valeries dad Damien.

"D-Danny" he stuttered looking completly in shock, He came forward and hugged me.

"You poor boy, What happend your supposed to be dead" He said looking me in the eyes.

"W-What" I stuttered in a state of shock.

"You were in an explosion in Vlad's mansion and the Firefighters couldn't find any trace of you being there" He said hugging me again and taking a step back. I felt arms wrap around me from the back of me.

"Sam I- my human self died" I whispered in her ear after turning around and hugging her.

"S-Samantha a-are you a ghost" Damien asked looking at Sam.

"No Im not why would you think tha-" She started but cut herself off. "D-Did I die to?" She questioned Damien.

"Yes Im afraid so Samantha" He said looking down. "How are you too still alive and look like you did before you both died...Are you a ghost Danny" he said steping back.

"No sir" I said looking down, But Sam put her hand under my chin and lifted my head making me look into her eyes.

"Tell him" She said.

"Mr. Grey...Where not from this time period...Where from the past"

...

Duh Du Duh... Does Danny and Sam have a new team mate, And will they be safe from Dan' wrath find out in Ultimate Enemy tiwst chapter 3 for now I will be signing off good day folks...BEWARE~

Morgan~


	3. The Capture

Ultimate Enemy Twist

Chapter 3

...

"T-The past" Damien stuttered utter confusion on his wrinkled old face. It looked like he was trying to figure it all out.

"Yes sir-" I got cut off by a whooshing sound for saftey measures, I grabbed Damien and Sam and ran to the darkest part of the lab.

"Dad?" Valerie said as she floated down the stairs. "Are you here...Are you ok?"

"Yes Valerie" Damien said stepping out from the shadows were we were hiding in.

He walked up to her and hugged her for who know's how long as she just started crying in his shoulder. " I though you were dead...After he attacked us y-you were knocked out...and I had to flee...Im sorry for not helping you..., How did you get out from all the debris?" Damien looked over to us in the shadows and gave us a pleading wanted us to come out and explain everything.I nodded, As we walked out we heard Valerie give a gasp.

"Hi" Sam and I said in unison.

"S-Sam" She said running up to her hugging her istantly, Sam flinched since she was a goth and wasn't used to people hugging her except for me.

She looked over to me and took a step forward, She looked me up and down then stopped at my eyes. She pulled a bang back behind her ear then took the last couple of steps and stopped before me. " I want you away from here now" she hissed in my ear.

"W-what why?" I asked her shocked she would say something like that.

"Because I know it's you Dan! and it's either get out of here before I kill you" She glared at me.

"I-Im not Dan Im Danny" I said walking over to the wall

"No your not... Look I figured out your secret when you died...The ghost part of you merged with Vlad's ghost half and created you...So go now or face the consequences" She said grabbing her gun and aiming it at me.

"Valerie!" Damien cried as she shot the weapon at me I didn't get a chance to move since it hit me before I could blink. I screamed as pain shot through me I looked down to see my skin burnt and bleeding red blood and ectoplasm.

"DANNY" Sam and Damien ran over to me as I fell forward, Damien was the one who caught me.

"Valerie that wasn't Dan it was Danny" Damien said glaring at his daughter.

"Dad it's not Danny he's Dea-" She was cut off by a laugh.

We all glanced up to see Dan staring down at me with evil eyes but looking in them I seen, was it sympathy.

"Dan!" Valerie and Sam hissed through there teeth.

"Yes you fools!" He said landing on the ground. " Who else whould it be Santa Clause" He said smiling. "You should have listened to the boy" He said glaring at Valerie.

" D-Dan" she stuttered looking down at me she looked like she was about to break down.

"Oh I-Im so sorry D-Danny, I should have listened to you" She said looking at me with a sad frown.

"HA HA HA...What a moody day, Well I should get going" He said flying away.

"He just left" Damien said laying me down.

"Yah I know it's just wierd...Do you have a first aid kit" Sam asked Damien

"Yes I Do come over here with me Im not going to be able to carry it since my arms are probably spraigned" He said getting up with Sam, I looked over to Valerie she was in the corner crying not looking at me at all. I sighed and felt something on my mouth, Next thing I new I was lifted up by Dan who had his hand over my mouth quieting my screams. Valerie looked up at us and was about to say something when Dan shot her and she fell unconsious, Damien and Sam ran over to her, Sam looked up to us and that's when Dan flew away with me in his arms.

"Help" I managed to say before I was out like a light.

...

jeanette9a thx for the confidence lol XD

Morgan~


	4. A New Father?

Ultimate Enemy Twist

Chapter 4

I woke up later on with a major headache It was like BOOM BOOM BOOM well you get the idea. I opened my eyes to see I was in a cage. I looked to my left to see a pod and a security system. I looked to my right to see an expiramental table and Dan looking down and poking at the tray of tools. I closed my eyes again and groaned.

"Finally awake are you" He said walking toward the cage door.

"How long was I out" I asked still dazed.

"About 15 minutes" He answered smiling down at me.

"Ugh" I groaned again hearing my stomach rumble.

"Eat" He demanded placing a tray of food on the floor next to me. The tray consisted of An Apple,Cookie,Pepsi,Burger and fries. I ate everying on the tray in about five minutes, It all tasted so good!. I looked up to Dan, He wasn't moving. In fact there was no sound other than my breathing and... tapping. I looked to the left and there was Clockwork.

"Hello Danny" He said floating over to me.

"Get away!" I yelled remembering him trying to kill me earlier.

"Im not going to hurt you son" He said spinning his staff as we appeared in his tower.

"Son?" I asked shocked. I was born in the human realm to Jack and Maddie Fenton.

"Yes Danny you are not a Fenton" He said sitting in a chair. It was like he was reading my mind.

"What!... but I've been a Fenton all my life" I exclaimed.

"Not exactly...You see back when you were younger You weren't born in the Human world,...You were born here in my tower" He said. Does that mean Im adopted? I nodded letting him go on.

"Your mother's name is Destiny Johnson...And we were madly in love. You see she was a human, And I am a ghost and our love is forbiddon... 20 years ago we met and she was gorgeous." He said moving his staff making a portal of a girl. She had long brown hair and big brown eyes she was skinny and was wearing a short sleeved black shirt and white skinny jeans with black heels.

"Your mother stumbled upon my tower exactly 20 years ago today, When she came in she seen me and we fell in love,..It was love at first sight" He said smiling. " We started dating for 6 years and had fun, but we got caught...The observants didn't want any part of Human/Ghost relationships. So we fled back to the human world for a while and we hit it off, And we had you"

"Wow...So I was adopted?" I asked

" When we had you the observants came after us,...We put you in an orphanage when you were 2...And I moved time so the Fenton's would adopt you" He said looking down. "After you were Saftley adopted we bought a house here in the human world...But they came after us and sent her toa sentence outside the time stream,..Since I am the master of time...They forced me to put her out of the timestream so I could work on your future" He looked up with tears in his eyes. "It was so hard to put her out of the timestream...But I promised myself and her that when the time came You and I would look for her" He said standing up. I got up to and hugged him.

"It's ok" I said hugging him tighter. Thinking about this stuff was confusing But for some reason I trust him.

"Oh son how I missed you so much" Clockwork said letting go of me.

"But I still don't get it" I said looking at him. "Get what?"

"Wouldn't I have ghost powers as a baby,...Shouldn't I have been a halfa as a baby?" I asked confused.

"You did,...But when your mother and I put you in the orphanage I locked your powers,...So when you jumped in the potal-" "I unlocked my ghost half!" I screamed accidentaly cutting him off. "Sorry"

"It's ok but we have to get out of here son" He said grabbing my shoulder.

"TIME IN" He sreamed as we dissapeard into a green portal.

What do you think too much?

Morgan~


End file.
